


Nightmares

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it's only mentioned so there's that, Draco's past isn't pleasant, Fluff, Harry is the best husband, I promise it's not that bad, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg is only briefly mentioned, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a nightmare and Harry's there to calm his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously uploaded a couple years ago on a different website under a different username. I won't tell you what it is because I was young and foolish and the account is cheesy. It has been since slightly rewritten and posted here, obviously.

Harry walked into the bathroom that was connected to his and Draco’s master bedroom, nearly collapsing against the sink counter he was so exhausted. He turned on the tap and cupped warm water in his hand before quickly splashing his face, washing away the dirt and grime of the workday. Damn those long hours at the ministry. Harry sighed as he slowly began brushing his teeth, the effort it took for him to rhythmically brush circles against his pearly whites exhausting him. He was so tired. Between working a longer-than-usual shift as an Auror today, and the doctor's appointment he and Draco had about the baby, he was absolutely exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl under the covers with his husband and sleep for a week. 

He was so glad he had a long awaited day off tomorrow, merlin knew he definitely deserved it after the busy schedule he’d upheld recently. He knew Draco needed him around the house and he was seriously missing his beautiful toe-haired husband. Besides, with Draco’s due date quickly approaching it was getting harder and harder for him to get around, though he would never actually admit that, not even to himself, and Draco needed him. Maybe it was time he took a few weeks off.

Putting down his toothbrush he spit and rinsed, drying his mouth with a nearby towel. Turning off the bathroom light he walked over into the master bedroom and crawled under the covers after turning off both the main and bedside light. Draco was already in bed, eyelids beginning to droop as his sleep deprived mind threatened to drift away. Harry wrapped his arms around his very pregnant, nearly asleep, husband and gently kissed Draco's lips. Harry felt Draco’s lips twist into a teasing smile against his. "Night Dray, I love you."

"Love you to, Harry," Draco said, shifting his body slightly to accommodate for his bulging belly, before closing his eyes and quickly drifting off asleep in the protective embrace of his husband. Harry smiled, and placed another kiss against Draco’s forehead before falling asleep himself.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Draco had only been asleep for a couple hours when Harry shot up in bed, frantically searching the dark room for the source of the commotion that had woken him. That’s when he heard a soft whimpering sound and looked down beside him. The love of his life, Draco Malfoy-Potter, eyes were squinted shut tightly as his eyes darted behind closed lids. He was whimpering and turning restlessly in sleep as his mind fought back the onslaught of terrifying memories that refused to cease. Harry felt his heart break. Yet another terrifying nightmare was plaguing the thoughts of his lover. Harry debated with himself for a few moments whether or not he should try and wake Draco and risk doing more damage or not wake him and force him to relive the most terrifying moments of his life. A blood curdling scream escaped from Draco’s previous clenched lips and quickly made that decision for Harry. He quickly latched onto Draco’s arms, touch frantic but gentle, and pressed his lips against the shell of Draco’s ear as he began to whisper frantically.

"Draco it’s okay. Come on baby, wake up." Harry soothed softly as he shook him gently, stroking Draco's sweat soaked bangs back and out of his eyes. He gently placed a kiss against his forehead, watching for any signs of recognition from his lover. After a few minutes Draco showed signs of waking. Harry watched as his Draco’s eyes shot open in absolute fear and he sat up searching for his attackers frantically throughout the dark room.

"Hey Dray, it's alright,” he hushed. “I'm here, he'll never hurt you again, I swear. Voldemort is gone. Your parents are locked away in Azkaban. They will never see the light of day, I'll personally make sure they never escape. All the people who have ever hurt you can no longer hurt you. They are either dead or locked away in Azkaban. You're safe Dray, you're safe here in my arms. You'll always be safe with me."

Draco was quiet as he fought to control his breathing, nearly hyperventilating as he shut his eyes so he could try and get his bearings. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to force the memories out of his mind that were still replaying over and over again. It'd been nearly two years since Harry had defeated Voldemort and his parents had been locked away and he still had nightmares periodically. Memories of the things he was forced to endure, replaying’s of the things he saw while in the house occupied by Voldemort, visions of what could have happened to him and his husband, then enemy, if Harry hadn't defeated the Dark Lord when he did plagued him to the point where he couldn't breathe.

He hated being so weak. When they had first gotten together, the nightmares happened nearly every night. He was forced to re-experience every horrible experience he was subjected to during the brief period that Voldemort ruled every night, waking up screaming in the middle of the night and gasping for breath. At first, he was embarrassed, hating the fact that his screams woke up Harry. Draco tried to convince Harry to sleep in separate rooms, but it soon became evident that Harry refused to leave his side and that his presence was the only thing that could calm him down after a really bad nightmare. For months Draco suffered from night terrors every night before Harry finally convinced him to go see a mind healer. He was on medication and visited the healer twice a week for months before he started improving and was able to decrease his daily dosage and weekly visits. Now he was completely off the medication and only made an appointment with his mind healer every few months, and that was mostly just to talk.

Though his mindset had improved dramatically since then, he still had episodes, sometimes only once a month, where he woke up screaming in the middle of the night after a particularly horrible nightmare. He had asked his healer once about it and he had informed him that some things were impossible to forget and he'd probably have episodes of terror for the rest of his life. He hated the fact that even years after he was freed from his torture, he was still being affected like this, no matter how rare the episode was. He felt his daughter kick against his stomach, and gently rubbed his belly, trying to calm her down. She always got like this after he had a nightmare, restless and scared.

It had now been a few minutes since he had woken up. Harry was laying quietly beside him, allowing him to work through this by himself before intervening which was something Draco was incredibly grateful for. He took a few more breaths before slowly opening his eyes. He looked into the worried, frantic eyes of his husband and gripped his hands gently. He smiled softly and reached out to lay his hand against his cheek. Without him, he wasn't sure where he would be right now.

Slowly Harry ran his fingers through Draco's shoulder length hair. Draco relaxed against his hand, this always calmed him down. "You back with us now love,” Harry asked as he scooted closer to Draco, resting his face against the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, rubbing his hands over Draco’s pregnant belly. 

Draco smiled and nodded, bending down to press a kiss against the top of Harry’s head. “Yeah babe, thank you.” His voice was slightly hoarse from yelling but it should be better by morning. “You always know what to do for me.”

“It’s okay love,” Harry said, pressing his lips against Draco’s neck innocently. “You're going to have to call Joshua tomorrow and let him know what happened, he'd want to talk about this."

Draco nodded, already figuring as much. Whenever he had one of his nightmares, no matter how severe, Harry always had him tell his mind healer about it, figuring it'd help Draco cope with everything. Draco yawned and began relaxing back against Harry's chest.

Harry smiled softly, pleased to see the signs Draco was already beginning to relax. "They're all locked away," he said softly, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "They can't hurt you and I'm hear to keep your nightmares away. Just sleep. I've got you," Harry whispered. Draco found himself being lulled to sleep by his husband’s gentle words, his eyes slipping shut to the tone of his voice. He knew Harry would be there for him to chase the nightmares away, he always was.


End file.
